1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording device for recording data to a rewritable optical disc, and a recording method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the background art of this technical field, there is, for example, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-168211 (patent document 1). The patent document 1 describes the steps of: irrespective of a state of a test writing area, more specifically, irrespective of whether the test writing area is in an unwritten state or in a written state, irradiating the test writing area with a continuous light beam at a power level Pe to perform erasing, before test writing is executed; after that, performing the test writing to determine writing conditions; and when the writing conditions are determined, performing “erasure before writing” with the erasing power Pe with which a ratio (Mr/Mu) of a modulation factor Mr of a signal written after the test writing area in the written state is irradiated with the erasing power Pe to a modulation factor Mu of a signal written after the test writing area in the unwritten state is irradiated with the erasing power Pe falls within a range from 0.95 to 1.05.
In addition, as the background art of this technical field, there is, for example, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-251254 (patent document 2). The patent document 2 describes that a test writing area of a recording medium is irradiated with a laser beam to compulsorily execute write operation the given number of times so that recording properties of the test writing area are stabilized.
In addition, as the background art of this technical field, there is, for example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-216128 (patent document 3). The patent document 3 describes the steps of: when a target area to be written is an unwritten area, determining the optimum writing power by use of an unused test writing area; and when a target area to be written is a written area, performing preliminary writing to a test writing area with the writing laser power, which has been used for data writing to the target area to be written, and then determining the optimum writing power by use of the test writing area that has been subjected to the preliminary writing.